Well Planned
by abski0206
Summary: Of course, in all their plans, there was one issue. Getting caught. Luckily this had never occurred but it did, however, get them known to certain government officials. Particularly a government official called Mycroft Holmes. So it was no surprise to Mycroft Holmes when at 2:00am in the morning he was awoken to the news that some very important files had been taken. Successfully.
1. Chapter 1

Crawling silently upon the cracked tiles of the large buildings roof, Mischief halted for a few moments. Upon hearing a scraping noise, she lowered her slim frame. Giving a sigh of relief Mischief started to crawl yet again but was stopped when a small voice sounded from right next to her.

"Hey!" Whispered a happy looking red head.

Almost falling off the roof from jumping, Mischief whipped her head to the left and released a puff of air upon seeing her best friend.

"Seriously!?" Mischief whispered furiously though her small smile showed that she wasn't truly upset. "I thought you said that you couldn't join tonight?".

Mayhem glanced at her friend with bored eyes before replying "oh yeah...well I got bored and decided that this was way more fun". As she spoke her curly hair bounced around her freckled covered face which appeared pale as it was illuminated by the moonlight. Mischief couldn't hold back a smile herself and quickly took off a black bobble which was wrapped around her wrist and handed it her friend. Knowing the routine, Mayhem pulled back her hair into a bun and gave her friend a satisfied look before gesturing to carry on crawling.

A few moments later, the two had reached their destination and began climbing down. Mayhem who was only slightly taller than the petite Mischief, climbed down first and entered through the small window. Once in she stuck her arm and gesturing once more for Mischief to follow. Once they were both in, they separated knowing what to do. It had only taken a couple of months to plan this trip but the two girls took it extremely seriously. Mayhem, who was the more confident of the two, headed straight for the files which were located in a room which was located of the second floor. Mischief, however, went and headed for the security system to shut it down. When she reached her destination, she was happy to see that the security guard was fast asleep. From her belt, she took a syringe out and gently popped it in the bottle watching the clear liquid be sucked up. Tapping the needle lightly, she pushed it into the large mans neck making sure to avoid anything important. The large man has gave a gasp of shock and even attempted to hit the alarm but the drug was fast and made his limbs feel very heavy. Before long he was fast asleep allowing Mischief time to disarm the system and remove any images of either her or her friend. When completed, Mischief made her way to Mayhem which only took a couple of minutes.

"Have you done it?" Mayhem whispered loudly when she saw her friend appear.

"Yes" Mischief replied just as loudly. Looking around the steal room, she couldn't help but wonder why someone would put important documents in a room which anyone could get to.

"This seems a bit easy" Mayhem commented quietly as she looked at the safe. With a gloved hand, she typed in the code and gave a little yell of happiness when it opened. Unlike Mayhem, Mischief heard a small crack which made her blood turn cold.

"Duck!" Mischief half shouted, half whispered. Looking around, Mayhem said "I can't see any ducks and why is that even relevant?". Mischief didn't have time to react as she tackled Mayhem to the floor. A sudden bang created a cold silence. Both sitting up, they looked at the wall which now had a hole in. Mayhem then giggled before helping her friend up. Grabbing the files, Mayhem gave a snort of laughter which was muffled by Mischiefs hand.

"I can hear alarms. Police alarms" Mischief said desperately whilst pulling her friend out of the room. Getting out of the building was somewhat easy, yet the task became even more difficult when you are laughing. The duo were giggling as they sprinted through the woodland nearby, they continued to giggle as they got into the car and even when they got home.

Of course, in all of their plans, there was one issue. Getting caught. Luckily this had never occurred but it did, however, get them known to certain government officials. Particularly one government official called Mycroft Holmes. So it was no surprise to Mycroft Holmes when at 2:00am in the morning he was awoken to the sound of his phone with the news that some very important files had been taken. Successfully.

In another part of England at the same time, two girls in the mid twenties were giggling whilst eating ice cream. Very happily reading over the contents of a new file they had claimed. This peace, however was not to last.


	2. Chapter 2- table service

"Eliza! Hey! Wakeup! We have work in half an hour!"

Rubbing her eyes wearily, Eliza came face to face with her bubbly friend Maya who's red curly hair was bouncing around wildly. Sitting up, she caught a sight of her own hair and couldn't help but laugh. Curly chaotic gold hair framed her features as though she had been in a wind tunnel. Realising that she had little time to pity her looks, she dived out of bed and got changes quickly. Her friend, however, was jumping around whilst listening to the radio. Out of the two, Maya was definitely the morning person whereas Eliza was the night owl so to speak.

Twenty minutes later, both girls were at the restaurant serving a multitude of meals to impolite customers who were all talking about business and other important matters. Being slaves, *cough* sorry, waitresses had quite a few advantages. One of course was over hearing conversations and the other was, on the rare occasion, getting a nice tip. Both girls found their jobs annoying at times but it gave them plenty of ideas of what to do. Especially since the most important people came to the restaurant.

Yet with only two hours gone, Eliza was already bored since business had slowed down after breakfast and she knew that in only a couple of hours there would be a wave of more customers demanding food. Still, with nothing else better to do Eliza found herself weaving in and out if tables looking for the odd glass which had not been refilled. As she was doing this, she heard a very distinct voice. Standing straight, she plastered a well practise smile on her face and continued forward. Making her way to the kitchen, she saw Maya looking equally as bored as she was before.

"Maya!" She hissed desperately whilst flailing her arms. Maya continued to inspect her fingernails but raised an eyebrow showing that she was listening.

"Ohmygodheisoutside" Eliza said in a rush whilst her eyes flickered towards the door as though she expected someone to come in.

In response to this Maya had gave her a confused look before saying "maybe if you spoke English I could perhaps understand". Taking a deep breath Eliza said "I don't want to panic you but I think you should come and see who is sat outside at table number 9".

Maya smiled, 'finally something interesting' she thought. Walking outside of the kitchen with an immaculate smile plastered on her face, she took a pad and made her way to table number 9 to take an order. However, her smile faltered when she saw who was occupying the table. There sat two people she recognised immediately, due to their fame in the press recently, and a third person who she didn't recognise at all. Turning around slowly, she walked towards the kitchen and then threw the pad and pen at her friend.

Eliza grabbed the pen and pad quickly but was ready to throw them back. "Why is Sherlock Holmes here?!" Asked Maya with obvious concern. She gasped then whispered "the file". Knowing they were being paranoid, Eliza gave a sigh and said "let's just carry on as normal". She was about to add more but her boss, who was both tall and skinny, made his way towards them.

"What are you two doing here? And why, pray tell, is there at least two tables who haven't been seen to yet?" His boney fingers which reminded Eliza of needles pointed towards the door. He gave them a threatening look when they didn't mover nor answer. Just as he was about to shout, Eliza and Maya shot out of the kitchen into the now busy dining room. Giving Maya one more look, she made her way towards table number 9.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock glared at his surroundings as he sat down at the well polished table. Being forced somewhere was one thing, but being forced to spend time with his brother was a whole different matter. John's company he could handle as over the last couple of years they had become good friends,but his brothers company was torture at times. Realising he was being spoken to, he smiled and nodded knowing his brother would be infuriated by his childish actions.

"Were you even listening to a word I have just said?" Mycroft asked with irritation laced in his normally calm voice. Sat next to the older Holmes was Dr John Watson who was already regretting saying yes to this outing. When Mycroft had mentioned a case which needed to be looked at, John had jumped at the chance and promised that he and Sherlock would do it. Anything was better than having Sherlock bored, especially since the walls had only just been fixed after one of Sherlock's experiments. Yet here they were in a restaurant which served meals at a price which could pay their bills for a month.

From only zoning out only for a moment, John realised that the two brothers were now arguing and quickly jumped in to diffuse the situation.

"Ok boys, now is not the time to make a scene. How about we order something?" He asked as a young waitress made her way over.

Eliza held her head up high and smiled when she made her way over to the table. Trying to keep calm she asked "are you ready to order or do you need more time?". John smiled at the women before replying "yes thank you, we will be ordering now".

Ten minutes later, Eliza had taken there order and was now walking around the room making sure that everyone was satisfied. Though, when she made her way round tables, she listened for anything interesting and was especially amused at the conversation going on at table number 9. Even if it was a childish conversation.

"I don't care if it is of national importance, I don't want to do it" Sherlock growled whilst folding his arms. He was becoming bored of his brother and wanted to go home. John, on the other hand was happily nodding to what Mycroft was saying before and seemed rather eager to take in a case. Sherlock sighed inwardly. He knew that there was a distinct lack of cases recently but he would rather have no case then conform to his older brother.

"You will do it Sherlock. I will make sure of that" was all that Mycrost replied before turning his attention to the contents of his briefcase which resided next to him. Gently opening the case, Mycroft's steady hands took out a dull grey folder and passed the contents carefully to John who started to flick through them. In the folder was a collection of both hand written and typed notes about two people called 'Mischief' and 'Mayhem'. As he was reading, Mycroft kept his attention locked on a young waitress who was currently making her way back to the kitchen. Now Mycroft was not a stupid man and knew exactly who the two people on file were and where they worked. For the past three years they had never doing anything which he deemed was worthy of getting involved in but after a certain file was taken by the two in question, it really was time to stop the irritating duo.

"Well...these two certainly get around" John commented lightly as he passed the folder to Sherlock who accepted it with distaste but accepted it all the same. As Sherlock read, he noticed there were a few CCTV pictures. The pictures showed two slim figures in mid run. Though to some people the pictures would be a helpful as a torch with no batteries but to someone like Sherlock, and his brother, they showed more than enough.

"If you know who they are already Mycroft, why are you asking for our help?" Sherlock asked with narrowed eyes as he gave back the folder. John looked at the brothers and shook his head knowing that they would have seen something he hadn't.


End file.
